Conventionally, various types of end stops have been proposed about a top end stop and a bottom end stop of a coil-type or zigzag-type linear slide fastener and hidden slide fastener made of synthetic resin. According to a stop end 22 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 56-51773, a synthetic resin piece 21 having a circular section is formed on a tape-side rear face of heads 10 of plural elements at a terminal end of a linear fastener element row 3 such that it is capable of being fused, as shown in FIG. 26, and an end portion of the synthetic resin piece 21 located at the terminal end of the element row 3 is bent to a surface so as to produce a bent portion 21a. The end face of the bent portion 21a is formed lower than a surface of the elements and then, the bent portion 21a is fused with a coupling face formed in a dented state in a side face of a head 10 of an element at a terminal end of the element row.
In addition, according to a stop end 23 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 59-25221, as shown in FIG. 27, a film piece 25 made of synthetic resin is placed on and fused with a top side of plural elements of an liner fastener element row 3 made of synthetic resin, and a film piece 25 above a sewing yarn 24 which sews leg portions 11 of the elements is formed thicker than an other portion so as to provide a convex row 25a and then, the sewing yarn 24 is protected by this convex row 25a while the other portion of the film piece 25 except for the convex row 25a adheres up to a rear face of the elements so as to embrace it.
Further, according to a stop end 26 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 51-4823, as shown in FIG. 28, a metallic pin 28 with a head is inserted into a gap portion 27 existing at a rear side of plural element heads 10 in conditions in which coil type or zigzag type linear fastener element rows 3 made of synthetic resin are coupled with each other, thereby fixing right and left elements.
In case of the bottom end stop 22 shown in FIG. 26, the synthetic resin piece 21 is fused with a bottom face of the heads 10 of the linear fastener element row 3 with ultrasonic welding under a pressure and an end of the synthetic resin piece is bent to a surface side of the elements and fused with the side face of the head 10 of the element. For the reason, the welding processing of the synthetic resin 21 is extremely troublesome, so that the end stop cannot be produced at a cheap price. Because the synthetic resin piece 21 is fused with the surface of the element, it may peel off during usage.
In case of the end stop shown in FIG. 27, ultrasonic processing is carried out so as to reform the surface of a top end stop 36 into a convex shape by placing the synthetic resin film piece 25 on the top surface of plural linear fastener elements. In this case, there is a fear that burrs may occur at an end portion of the film piece 25, so that there is a problem in the safety. In case of the bottom end stop 26 shown in FIG. 28, the metallic pin with the head is just inserted into the linear fastener element rows 3 made of synthetic resin. Therefore, its fixing is instable, and if an unreasonable force is applied during use, the pin 28 may slip out.
The present invention has been achieved considering the above-described problems and a first object of the invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener having a rigid structure and an excellent quality and which can be manufactured at a cheap price, and another object of the invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be manufactured easily and exert an effective stop function. Still another object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener having the aforementioned end stop comprised of an ordinary type or hidden type fastener chain which undergoes special patterning or processing at its fastener tape.